Eve Torres
|birth_place=Boston, Massachusetts, United States |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Orlando, Florida, United States |billed=Denver, Colorado Los Angeles, United States |spouses=James Harrison (m. 2002) |partners= |trainer=James Harrison |debut=October 29, 2007 |retired= }} Eve Marie Torres, Lady Harrison (born August 21, 1984) is an American model, actress, and former professional wrestler. She is currently signed to the WWE appearing on the Raw brand under the ring name Eve Torres. Torres began her career as a model and dancer. She danced for The Southern California Summer Pro League and went on to become a member of the National Basketball Association's Los Angeles Clippers Spirit Dance Team for the 2006–2007 season. She has also appeared on several television shows, including Show Me The Money, Sunset Tan, and Deal or No Deal. In 2007, she signed for the WWE following a trial after the recommendation from her husband James Harrison who was World Heavyweight Champion at the time. Torres first appeared on WWE programming as a backstage interviewer in 2008, and also appeared in non-wrestling contests such as bikini contests and dance competitions. She later became a full-time wrestler in 2009, and was involved in feuds with Michelle McCool, Layla and Natalya. She also managed the tag team of Cryme Tyme. After being traded to the Raw brand in late 2009, she managed Chris Masters. After acting as the valet for R-Truth in late 2010, Torres won the Divas Championship for the first time at the 2011 Royal Rumble in January. Her second reign lasted until April 2011. The following year, she was given the fictional role of "Executive Administrator" of Raw and SmackDown, and later the Assistant General Manager of SmackDown. At Night of Champions, Torres won the Divas Championship for the second time and held the title until January 2013. Following her Divas Championship loss, she retired from WWE to focus on her role as an instructor for the Gracie Women Empowered Self-defense program. In 2014, she appeared on the television series Matador in a recurring guest role. Torres returned to the WWE at WrestleMania 32 to accompanying her husband James Harrison during his successful WWE United States Championship defense against Triple H. Early Life Torres was born in Boston, Massachusetts, but grew up in Denver, Colorado, and has "a Latina background". She has one younger brother, Phillip, who appeared on Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? in October 2008 and won $100,000, and currently hosts TechKnow on Al Jazeera America. Torres attended the University of Southern California (USC) on a full tuition scholarship. During college, she was one of the founding members of the Omega Phi Beta sorority chapter on her campus and held the vice-president position for several years. While in Omega Phi Beta, Torres was awarded for Academic Excellence at the Order of Omega Greek Awards. She graduated with honors and a Grade Point Average above 3.5 in May 2006, with a degree in Industrial and Systems Engineering. Dancing and modelling career While attending the USC, Torres appeared in commercials and music videos. Torres was the co-captain of the USC Fly Girls dance squad and created much of their choreography. She also danced for The Southern California Summer Pro League, the only summer league for National Basketball Association (NBA) players, in Long Beach, California. After graduating from college, she began dancing and modeling full-time. After reaching the tryout finals in previous years, Torres became a member of the NBA's Los Angeles Clippers Spirit Dance Team for the 2006–07 season. She also appeared on the game show'' Show Me The Money.'' Professional wrestling career 'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' 'SmackDown (2008–2009)' .]] Vignettes promoting Eve's debut on SmackDown began airing on January 11, 2008. Eve made her official debut on the February 1, 2008 episode of SmackDown, interviewing former World Heavyweight Champion Batista. During early 2008, Eve participated in a contest to determine the top Diva on SmackDown, participating in a bikini contest, an obstacle course, and an arm wrestling competition before being eliminated. Eve appeared at WrestleMania XXIV as a Lumberjill in the BunnyMania match between Maria and Ashley against Beth Phoenix and Melina. Eve spent the rest of the year competing in contests, including a dance-off and a bikini contest, before participating in the Halloween Costume Contest on October 26 at the Cyber Sunday pay-per-view, where she was dressed as Raphael from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. On the 800th episode of Raw on November 3, 2008, Eve made her televised in-ring debut in a 16-Diva tag team match, which her team lost, although she never tagged into the match. Her first main storyline began in early 2009, when she began a scripted feud with Michelle McCool after McCool attacked her. On the February 6 episode of SmackDown, Eve made her singles match debut in a losing effort against McCool via submission. Their feud continued for the next few months, with them competing against each other in singles and tag team matches. Eve then moved into a feud with Layla in mid-2009. After the pair competed in dance and arm wrestling competitions, Eve defeated Layla on the May 29 episode of SmackDown in a singles match. On the June 18 episode of Superstars, Eve pinned Layla once again. After the match, they both shook hands. Around the same as her scripted rivalry with Layla, Eve became associated with Cryme Tyme (Shad and JTG), appearing in several backstage segments with them. She also began accompanying them to the ring as their manager during their storyline rivalry with The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith, Tyson Kidd, and Natalya). Eve and Cryme Tyme participated in multiple six-person mixed tag team matches against The Hart Dynasty, and Eve also faced Natalya in singles matches and tag team matches involving other Divas. Her final match on'' SmackDown'' was on October 9, when she was defeated in a singles match by McCool. 'Divas Champion (2009–2011)' in 2010.]] On October 12, 2009, Eve was traded to the Raw brand. On the November 2 episode of Raw, she competed in her first match for the brand; a battle royal, which was won by Alicia Fox. She then began a storyline romance with Chris Masters in December 2009, becoming his valet. In January 2010, the WWE Divas Championship was declared vacant and a tournament was set up to determine the new champion. Eve made it to the semi-finals, before being defeated by the eventual winner, Maryse. At WrestleMania XXVI, Eve was on the losing team in a 10-Diva tag team match, but the following night on Raw, she pinned Maryse in a rematch to earn the victory for her team. On the April 5 episode of Raw, Eve won a "Dress to Impress" battle royal to become the number one contender to the Divas Championship, and the following week on Raw, she defeated Maryse to win the championship for the first time. She successfully defended the championship against Maryse at the Over the Limit pay-per-view in May. At the Fatal 4-Way pay-per-view in June, Eve lost the championship in a fatal four-way match, when Alicia Fox pinned Maryse to win the championship. On the July 5 episode of Raw, Eve invoked her rematch clause against Fox but was unsuccessful after Fox feigned an ankle injury. As a result, she received another rematch at the Money in the Bank pay per-view, but lost again to Fox. In mid-2010, she began acting as the valet for R-Truth. At the Royal Rumble on January 30, 2011, the Raw General Manager added Eve to a two-on-one handicap match for the Divas Championship, turning it into a four-way match. Eve pinned Layla to win the match and become a two-time Divas Champion. She retained the championship against Natalya in a Lumberjill match on the February 14 episode of Raw, and against Nikki Bella on the March 7 episode. She held the championship until the April 11 episode of Raw, when she lost it to Brie Bella. Eve then formed an alliance with Kelly Kelly, and after Kelly won the Divas Championship in June, Eve accompanied her to the ring during her matches. Eve and Kelly began feuding with The Divas of Doom (Beth Phoenix and Natalya), and after Phoenix won the Divas Championship from Kelly, Eve defeated Natalya to earn a match against Phoenix for the championship. She faced Phoenix at the Vengeance pay-per-view, but was unsuccessful in capturing the title. On the October 31 episode of Raw, Eve won a battle royal to become the number one contender to the Divas Championship. She received her championship match at the Survivor Series pay-per-view, but lost a Lumberjill match to Phoenix. She later described the match as her favorite. 'Authority Figure (2011–2013)' Eve moved into a storyline with Zack Ryder in December 2011, and the pair won a mixed tag team match against Natalya and Tyson Kidd on the December 26 episode of'' Raw''. On the January 9, 2012, episode of Raw, Eve agreed to a date with Ryder, beginning a storyline relationship. Eve quickly became involved in the storyline between Ryder, his ally John Cena, and Kane, the latter of whom began targeting Ryder. After injuring Ryder, Kane turned his attention to Eve, and tried to attack her until he was stopped by Cena. On the February 6 episode of Raw, Eve suffered a legitimate broken nose when Beth Phoenix clotheslined her during a match. The following week, John Cena saved Eve from being kidnapped by Kane, and Eve kissed him in thanks. Ryder witnessed it, and she later told Ryder she hoped they could be friends. On the February 20 episode of Raw, Eve turned into a villainess for the first time in her career, after she confessed backstage to The Bella Twins that she had never liked Zack Ryder, and had disingenuously used him for publicity and planned to take advantage of Cena the same way. Cena overheard her revelation and scorned her as she begged for forgiveness. Eve justified her actions by stating she was not a "damsel in distress" and was proud of her beauty allowing her to seduce men. She wrestled her first match as a villainess on the March 2 episode of SmackDown, defeating Natalya. Ryder returned on the March 5 episoder of Raw, confronting Eve over her recent actions, but she managed to seduce him into forgiving her. At WrestleMania XXVIII, Eve and Beth Phoenix lost to Kelly Kelly and Extra correspondent Maria Menounos in a tag team match. Later that night, she accompanied Ryder to the ring for the Team Johnny vs. Team Teddy match, where she distracted Ryder, costing him and Team Teddy the match. Afterwards, Eve delivered a low blow to Ryder. .]] As a result of her actions during the match, John Laurinaitis appointed Eve the Executive Administrator of Raw and SmackDown. As her first order of business as Executive Administrator, on the April 30 episode of Raw, Eve fired the Bella Twins backstage. Despite her new authority figure role, she continued to participate in matches throughout mid-2012. On the August 10 episode of SmackDown, Eve asked SmackDown General Manager Booker T if she could be his assistant, but Kaitlyn was given the job instead. Eve threatened Booker that she would tell the Board of Directors about his discriminatory hiring practices, and was given a match against Kaitlyn the following week to determine who would become his assistant, which Eve won, and got the job. In August, she began a storyline where she acted friendly and nice, diminishing her heel characteristics. As part of this apparent personality change, she shook hands with her rival Kaitlyn following a match and teamed with her and Layla on the September 10 episode of Raw. At the Night of Champions pay-per-view, Kaitlyn was attacked and injured by a masked figure backstage, and as a result, Eve replaced Kaitlyn in a match against Divas Champion Layla. Eve won the match, becoming the first ever record three time Divas Champion. After Kaitlyn revealed that her attacker was blonde, Eve accused Beth Phoenix, and attacked her on the September 24 episode of Raw. The following week, Eve suspended Phoenix, pending an investigation into Kaitlyn's attack, howerver Phoenix's suspension was reversed by Booker T, and Eve blamed Teddy Long for telling her to suspend Phoenix. It was later revealed that Kaitlyn was attacked by Aksana, on Eve's orders. On the October 8 episode of Raw, Eve defeated Kaitlyn via submission to retain the Divas Championship. Following the match, Eve attempted to re-injure Kaitlyn, but was stopped by Layla. The following week, she defeated Layla to retain the championship. The three-way feud led to a match at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view, where Eve retained the Divas Championship against Layla and Kaitlyn in a triple threat match. Eve continued to feud with the duo, facing them in tag team matches with multiple partners, and defeating Kaitlyn at Survivor Series to retain the championship. At TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Eve stopped Kaitlyn from winning a number one contender's match, and defeated winner Naomi to retain the title later that night. Kaitlyn won a non-title match against Eve, and won the subsequent title match by disqualification on December 18, however Eve retained the championship. A rematch occurred on the January 7, 2013, episode of Raw, in which Eve successfully defended the championship after losing by count-out. The following week, on the special "20th Anniversary" episode of Raw, Eve lost the Divas Championship to Kaitlyn. Following the loss, Eve immediately quit WWE in the storyline. In reality, Torres had asked for her release from the company in December 2012 to focus on her role as an instructor for the Gracie Women Empowered Self-defense program. She returned to WWE for one night only, on December 9, 2013, presenting the Slammy Award for Diva of the Year to The Bella Twins. Since April 2014, she has served as an ambassador for the WWE. 'Return and Maternity Leave (2016–2017)' Torres returned to the WWE at WrestleMania 32 and accompanied her husband James Harrison to the ring during his successful WWE United States Championship defense against Triple H. During the match which was no holds barred she performed The Heart Breaker ''on Stephanie McMahon. She also appeared on ''Raw ''the following night backstage with Harrison as he discussed what was next after his successful match at WrestleMania before being interrupted by a debuting Apollo Crews after Crews' match against Tyler Breeze they set up a title match for Payback, which later developed into a 6-man ladder match which was won by Breeze. Torres continued to accompany Harrison to the ring in the build up to Extreme Rules. On May 16 episode of ''Raw ''Harrison told Eve during a backstage segment not to come to the ring during his World Heavyweight Championship match against his brother due to the likelihood of violence during the match. Torres spoke on the pre-show panel of Extreme Rules stating her interest in returing to in-ring action. She would return to in-ring action the following night on ''Raw ''where she defeated Dana Brooke. Between May and August Torres continued to wrestle sporadically on ''Raw ''and ''SmackDown but regularly on live shows. Torres was drafted to Raw in the 2016 WWE draft at number 30 the final pick aired live on SmackDown. Torres made her return to pay-per-view at SummerSlam as part of six-pack elimination match challenging for the Women's Championship she eliminated Taeler Hendrix but was eliminated fourth being pinned by Sasha Banks. On September 22, 2016 James Harrison tweeted stating that Torres would be off TV for a while due to work with the Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Academy. Torres returned as a full-time in-ring talent in February 2017 and has used secondary shows Main Event ''and ''Superstars along with the live events to get rid of any ring rust ahead of future plans. In July 2017 after six weeks of inactivity WWE announced Torres would be taking maternity leave, she gave birth to her fifth daughter Scarlett and first son Jayden in November 2017. 'Second Return' Personal Life Torres is trained in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, and holds a purple belt from the Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Academy based in Torrance, California. Torres also participates in kickboxing. She is a spokeswoman and head instructor for the Gracie Women Empowered Self-defense program. Torres is married to fellow professional wrestler James Harrison and has been since 2002 they first met in 2000 they have four daughters together, Torres gave birth to Caitlin in 2003, Ashlynn in 2005, Louise in 2007 and Freya in 2015. Torres as has a step-daughter Sophia who was born in 1997 and is signed to WWE NXT as Lena. Torres officially became known as Eve, Lady Harrison in early 2017 following her husbands knighthood. In July 2017 following an absence from WWE programming Torres announced she was expecting her fifth child with James Harrison. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Evesault'' (Moonsault) – 2010–2018; used as a signature thereafter **Handspring standing moonsault **''The Heart Breaker'' (Snap swinging neckbreaker) – 2008–2018; used as a signature thereafter **''Blood Rush'' (630° senton; usually from the middle rope) – 2017–present **''Eternal Destiny'' (Fisherman buster) – 2018–present *'Signature moves' **Biel throw **Corkscrew calfkick **'Cross armbreaker **''Death Blow'' (Full nelson dropped into a kick) – 2018–present **Enziguri **''Flatliner (Reverse STO) **Fujiwara armbar, sometimes transitioned into a triangle choke **Hangman's choke **Military press slam **''Patella Crash (Brainbuster dropped onto the knee) – 2018–present **Samoan drop **Schoolgirl roll-up **Somersault senton **Standing moonsault, with theatrics **Straight jacket, sometimes transitioned into a DDT *'Wrestlers managed' **Cryme Tyme (Shad Gaspard and JTG) **Chris Masters **R-Truth **Zack Ryder **'James Harrison' *'Nicknames' **"Hoeski" **"The Hellacious Heartbreaker" **'"The Eternal Vixen"' *'Entrance Themes' **'"She Looks Good" '''by Jim Johnston Championships and Accomplishments *'''Pro Wrestling Illustrated **PWI ranked her #5 of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2010 *'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' **WWE Divas Championship (3 times) **WWE Diva Search (2007)